


Reunion

by jbcorman



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbcorman/pseuds/jbcorman
Summary: Bit of a sequel to Freedom, but can be read as a stand-alone.Johnny comes home from prison with some exciting news for Cam.





	Reunion

The team was hovering. Sure they weren't being overtly obvious about it, but Cam knew them all well enough to know that that was what they were doing. Dina, who normally went over the books in the backroom, was seated next to Cam at the dining table with the teams' financial papers spread out in front of her and stopping every once in awhile if Cam was silent for too long. Gunter was watching television, but from the mirror across from him, Cam could see the older man's eyes occasionally lift from the TV to look in Cam's direction as if to assure himself that the younger was still there. Warmth settled in Cam's chest and a small smile lifted his lips. While the older man could be very standoffish and rather cranky at times, once he decided to take you into his circle there was very little he wouldn't. He also tended to get very overprotective when any of them got hurt.

Jordan was by far the most obvious of the three as he was leaning over the back of Cam's chair pointing out the possible flaws in their latest deception idea. Normally Cameron wouldn't be comfortable with the scrutiny, which was strange considering he was a formally famous magician and was used to people staring at him, but he couldn't blame them. Just a week earlier he had nearly died in front of them. He would always remember the looks on their faces, especially Johnny's, as they screamed and shouted for him to stay awake. He remembered distinctly how Jonathon had held him when the heavy vault door had finally opened like if he could just hold Cam tight enough he could keep him safe.

Dina and Gunter had been rightfully angry at both Cam and Jordan after the former had gotten out of the hospital, each feeling more than a little hurt about the whole situation. After a serious heart to heart though, they had all finally gotten back on even ground. That didn't mean their concern when away.

Now if only Johnny were here, he could round out the overprotective, mother-hening of the team.

Guilt settled low in Cam's stomach as he thought about his brother. Johnny had put himself in the line of fire to help Cam when he had been kidnapped only to nearly be responsible for his twin's death. And then almost die himself when he went back to prison. All because Cameron had tried to play the mystery woman. Cam had underestimated her and, as a result, nearly cost Johnny everything.

“Cam?”

The magician blinked, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Jordan was looking at him with a worried expression, Dina had paused in her work and was giving him the side eye, and Gunter wasn't even bothering to hide the fact that he was staring. 

Forcing a smile to his face, Cam said, “I'm fine guys, just a bit tired.”

Dina didn't look convinced and opened her mouth to say something but Jordan was quick to jump in. “Maybe you should lie down.”

Grateful for the out, Cam stood up. “Yeah, I think I'm going to do that.” he nodded at the others and made his way toward one of the spare rooms. He ignored their whispered bickering as he went around the corner. The rooms themselves weren't exactly necessary seeing as the team all lived in the city and tended to rather be there once the wrap party was done than not. But sometimes when one of them worked too hard or was feeling sick or was just plain too drunk then they could just crash in one of the three back rooms. Slipping into one of the rooms and closing the door carefully behind him, Cam let out a rush of air as he closed his eyes and fell back against the door.

“Long day?”

Practically leaping out of his skin, Cam's eyes shot open and panic surged through him as he saw Johnny sitting on the bed, a self-assured smile on his face.

It took Cam's brain a moment to process what he was seeing. Finally, it clicked. “What are you doing here!?” Cam demanded. Johnny's smile grew wider and Cam felt his heart rate skyrocket. “Tell me you didn't escape, Johnny, not after everything.” 

Johnny shrugged. “I didn't escape,” he said simply.

Cam blinked at his twin, taken aback by the abrupt answer. Forcing himself to calm down and focus, he eyed his brother up and down. Johnny appeared to be telling the truth, his body was relaxed and he had an actual smile on his face instead of one of those small, guarded smirks he often got. If he had escaped there was no way he'd be so calm. To be honest, if Johnny had escaped, he probably would be long out of the city by now without so much as a 'see ya' given Cam's position on the matter. There was no way Johnny could be cleared of the manslaughter charge either, Kay would have told him not to mention the publicity it would probably bring, but if that were the case then how could...wait. Something around Johnny's ankle caught Cameron's eye. Something big and bulky and very, very familiar. In an instant hope burst through the anxiety and panic were gone. A huge smile split his face.

“Ta-da,” Johnny said.

Quickly closing the distance between them, Cam grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him to his feet and into a tight hug. Johnny grunted at the suddenness of the embrace but returned it none the less. They stayed like that until the younger of the two began to squirm. Cam didn't want to let go though. Johnny was finally here, back with his family and free. More or less. Speaking of.

Cam finally pulled away from the hug. “Tell me everything,” he said ignoring the way his voice cracked and the tears in his eyes.

Johnny's smile softened in that way that never failed to make Cam feel like a child even though he was technically older. “Deakins offered me a deal. After I saved those officers and Matt from the vault-”

“Mike-”

“Whatever, anyway, after I saved them from the vault Deakins was able to get permission to take me on as a consultant under their custody. So, for the foreseeable future, I'll be working with you on your cases as well as working on the mystery woman without having to do it from inside a metal box.”

By the time Johnny had stopped talking, Cam was practically vibrating with excitement. “So this means you're back?”

“For now.”

Cam ignored the twinge in his gut at that. Changing the subject, he asked, “Do the others know?”

Johnny shook his head. “Not yet.” 

Then he paused and looked at Cameron. At the same time, two identical, wicked smiles crossed over their faces. Gunter and Dina would probably shoot them for this and Jordan might finally make good on that threat to tattoo their names on their foreheads while they were sleeping, but what was being free without having a little fun?

“Wanna play Teleporting Cam?” Johnny asked.

If possible, Cam's smile got wider. “I'll be fifteen seconds behind.”

“Make it twenty.”

“Alright.”

The boy's nodded simultaneously and Johnny headed for the door.

“Hey, Johnny?” Johnny turned. Cam wiped the dried tears from his eyes. “It's good to have you home.”

The hand reaching for the doorknob twitched, the only sign that Johnny was fighting off his own emotional state. He nodded, not quite looking a Cam as he did so. Then he turned back around and walked out the door and into the Archive.

As he watched his brother walk away, Cam felt a massive urge to go after him, to make sure he didn't disappear once he was out of Cam's line of sight. Instead, Cam began to slowly count to twenty. A part of him knew this moment of levity wouldn't last, that, eventually, they would have to talk about what would happen next, but those thoughts were easily crushed by the overwhelming knowledge that he finally, finally, even if just for awhile, had his brother back.


End file.
